


The Farm

by sunlitflowers



Series: Movie AU Series [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Masters of Horror au, One Shot, Suicide Attempt, Survival Horror, drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitflowers/pseuds/sunlitflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the Fair-Haired Child from Masters of Horror. </p><p>One Shot</p><p>17 year old Belle French is beautiful and intelligent, but a complete outcast at school. Going home one day, she is kidnapped and drugged. She awakens and attempts to escape but the kidnapper throws her into the basement, where Belle discovers a man close to death by attempted suicide. She saves him, and the two connect while darker forces out of his control are at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Farm

**Author's Note:**

> *note* this was published as a multi-chapter fic before i decided to just make it a one shot. so if you're coming back here from the already reading the 'prologue' a: THANK YOU and b that's why the word count went up but not the chapter count. the rest of the story begins with "When Belle woke up it was in a white hospital looking room".

The Dark Farm was not a place one would even visit for scary Halloween sex. Tiny shrunken heads dangled from the tree branches, candles stayed lit even during the rainiest nights where Man and Wife had begun their ritual. All around town outside, the people could hear the whispers of sacrifice. A man laid wrapped to preserve his body as the Man sprinkled dirt across him and read the incantation over and over again from the most unholiest of books. The moon went down a little faster than normal. The wind chimes twirled around their song faster with no air blowing that night. The dead man eyes opened and the deal had been cast. A gentle whisper of welcome home was the first and only thing that he had heard.

Belle French was a beautiful and intelligent nineteen year old girl, but had never been particularly liked at Storybrooke Preparatory School. The day that she was drugged and kidnapped had started out particularly normal for her. She bid her father goodbye and headed off to school. In class behind her geometry or chemistry books, she’d read about warrior princess fighting amazing things while riding dragons. She was in the middle of a climatic scene when the teacher called her up to the front of the class to do the problem on the chalkboard. Nervous, she kept her face hidden by her chestnut hair and kept her sleeves draped over her knuckles. She studied the problem and knew the answer, but couldn’t bring herself to write the answer. Scared and anxious, she set the chalk down and left the classroom. After school, she edged by two people making out in order to get to her bike. Thus began the moments which would change her life.

She loved riding her bike home. It was the only time of the day, aside from in her own house, where she could be completely alone. All roads in Storybrooke lead back to the same place, so she explored a different path every single day. Today was a trail down the woods. The furthest out of her way, but an adventure all the same. Even though it was unusually dark thanks to the high tree branches making a canopy over the trail she didn’t feel at all uncomfortable. Not until she heard another set of tires. Larger tires. Belonging to a vehicle. She stopped and looked around, but saw nothing. She must be closer to the main road than she thought. So Belle continued on. Her blood went cold. She wanted to go and curl up in her bed and wait for her father to come home. 

A large black van struck her side, sending Belle flying off the road and landing among the dirt and rubble of leaves. She was hurt and couldn’t move as the person driving the van got out and walked over to her. He grabbed her feet and dragged her over. He stood her up and placed a napkin over her mouth and under nose with gloved hands. In her ear, the last thing Belle heard before passing out was that she was late for the recital in a voice she’d never heard before. The man placed her in the back of the vehicle atop a rather comfortable mattress. He shut the doors and checked around for witnesses. Satisfied with his work, he quickly got into the driver’s seat and sped off. The front of his tires crushed the bike as it sped away out of the woods.

When Belle woke up it was in a white hospital looking room. She was still dressed in her own gray long sleeve shirt, uniform required pleated skirt, and her underwear still in tact. A bouquet of roses was on one side of her and a distinctive sound of classical music played on the small television in front. A woman stretched and yawned before looking at her with a polite smile. The woman wore a long, ankle length white dress with pockets. She stood and walked over. Her name tag read Zelena Green. ER. 

“My name is Zelena Green. I’m a nurse here at Sacred Heart.”

“Sacred Heart?” That wasn’t the one in Storybrooke. 

“Yes, it’s a hospital. Don’t worry, you just have some mild abrasions.”

“Wh…what happened?” Belle couldn’t remember why she’d been so relieved to have been fully dressed in her own clothes when she woke up. 

“I was hoping you could tell me. The police found you dumped by the side of the road. They heard you mumbling about…Storybrooke?” 

“Storybrooke, Maine. That’s where I live.” Another fear came to her mind as Zelena looked on. “Isn’t that where we are?”

Zelena shook her head. “We are in Massachusetts.” 

“I…I need to talk to my father!” Belle pleaded, sitting up as tears of fear started clouding her throat. 

“Go on. There’s a phone right here.” Zelena handed her a cell phone. Belle took it and quickly dialed the number.

On the other end of the line while Belle tried to explain that she had been drugged and kidnapped, Maurice apparently was just coming down after taking some kind of pills. He told her everything was going to be just fine and she could just get home when she wanted to. When she began yelling at him over the importance of the situation, he asked for her to call back in a few hours. He didn’t care. Belle hung up the phone and tears started streaming down her face as she realized the only person being nice about this was Zelena. A complete stranger. Belle got up from the hospital bed and saw the door was creaked open just a hairline. She’d been to hospitals a few times in her life. Not one of their hallways looked just like a normal hallway in a house. Zelena walked over into view with a clipboard in her hands.

Zelena patiently asked her several questions. She was in good health with no chronic diseases or sexually transmitted diseases. Never had sexual intercourse. Never been kissed. Then she said Belle’s name and tried to say it was in her textbooks. Belle didn’t and would never write in a book in all of her life. Zelena’s face slowly turned from caring into sadistic as Belle pieced together she’d been lied to and this was part of the kidnapping. Zelena then explained that it would be a long walk. The nearest house was maybe five miles at best. Belle ran out of the room and down the halls. She pushed open a window to seam for help, but saw they were isolated. Nothing around them but a large lake at the bottom of the hill where the large mansion-esque house resided. She turned around and took off down the stairs looking for any kind of way out. Opening a door, she collided into a man that turned her around and restrained her.

“Zelena! I had asked you not to play with her.” 

“I got her information, didn’t I?” Zelena lifted Belle’s feet as they carried her through the house. “She fits the criteria.” 

They struggled her through the galley size kitchen where near the oven was a door to the basement. Opening it, Belle saw it contained no stairs downward. They pushed her in and she landed with a grunt on the sawdust. Zelena grabbed Belle’s backpack and tossed it onto her stomach. They shut the steel door and locked it before giving each other a hopeful look. Belle rolled onto her side slowly as she heard what sounded like a rope tightening. She grabbed a fire poker to help herself up if she needed it against whatever was down here. Breathing heavy in fear and pain and determination, she headed towards the sound. She wound around the brick columns and stacks of thread and music sheets and doctoral studies were all collected. Something bumped her head and upon further examination found it to be a string to flip on the light. She reached forward and tugged on it.

It illuminated the answer to the sound. A man was dangling on one of the extra rooms with a rope around his neck. Belle grabbed a box to keep under his feet as she found another to stand on. She found the weak link in the knot and slipped him loose, sending them both toppling to the ground. He coughed, hoarse and rough and they sat up to look at each other. Belle kept a gentle hand on his shoulder to comfort and let him know he was not alone.

“Why? What happened to make you do this? Was it them?” He just shook his head, absolutely confused as she was. “You don’t remember.” 

Another shake of the head. She dropped her hand to his arm where she felt a band aide right at the bend. Removing it with ease, she figured there’d been a needle there. Belle frowned in sympathy for him. He’d been drugged just as well. He leaned over and started writing in the dust on the floor. Rumpelstiltskin. 

“Rumpelstiltskin? I’m Belle. Is there a way out of here?” 

He looked around to see the steel door she’d been pushed down. He nodded. He held her fingers as they walked over to it. Rumpelstiltskin frowned as they realized even if they could get up there they’d need something to open it with. They searched around the basement for any kind of tool that could be used. Belle found a shelf bolted shut and called him over to see that this was possibly their way out. He punched it in frustration, removing some of the dust. She stopped him from doing it again when she saw a note clawed into the medal. Then she noticed scratchings all over the walls. 

_Get out before it wakes up._  
Tell them I’m sorry.  
Get out, get out, get out!  
Help me.  
Beware the crocodile man. 

Upstairs Victor Whale and his companion Zelena were preparing for bed. Whale rocked back and forth with a glass in hand while Zelena promised it was going to be alright. The man she loved dearly would be back and he’d finally be seen as an intelligent doctor. No one had to know what they’d done t get Rumpelstiltskin back. Whale wasn’t sorry for that, oh no. He was worried about Belle being so young. All the others had been just a little older. All the others had been boys. Zelena rolled her eyes as he began chipping off the paint from the walls. She sat next to him and caressed his cheek. She promised him one more night. Come morning the entire nightmare would be over. 

“What do you think is in there?” 

Belle and Rumpelstiltskin stood in front of the one door that was shut with a warning on it. She grabbed them both a steel pipe to use as a weapon. She started to go first when he held her back. She jumped when backpacks, at least eleven of them, started flying her way and landed at her feet. She knelt to inspect a few. One or two contained names of those that had gone missing around the state. She gripped her weapon and stepped forward, tightening her grip seeing a trail of blood leading to a bathtub. Rumpelstiltskin looked back at her in fear. She continued to share in what he must be feeling, but panic arose seeing the trail had come from whatever happened in that bath. Behind them, the door slammed shut. She quickly hurried forward to find it opened easily and ran out of the room. He followed behind, wrapping his arms around her as she cried in terror.

“I just want to go home!”

Rumpelstiltskin began going towards the ground and she followed to see what was going on. He started wheezing, shivering. She sat up and brought him to her. He must be going into shock. As the lights flickered, and wind blew from some opening she hadn’t found just yet, she she held him tight. Through him acting as though he were freezing to death, he wrote in the dust for her to talk to him. When she asked about what, as if it really mattered, he pointed to the book that had fallen out of her backpack.

“It’s about compassion and forgiveness and what it means to be a hero. It’s a romance and there’s two guys, but she always chooses the one that’s of the kindest heart. He protects her and she protects him and he'd do anything for her and she’d do anything for him.” He was calming. A tear rolled down his face. He leaned over and wrote.

It’s coming. 

“No, no! Rumple, no! Stay with me, please!” She cried as his body went limp. She felt for a pulse and found none.

Tears in her eyes and pure hatred running through her veins, Belle stacked and stacked whatever boxes she could find beneath the heavy door where the stairs used to be. The basement shook and the lights went on and off as she climbed, jumped, and it became too much. The wind pushed the boxes until she fell with them down back onto the ground. She looked over where Rumpelstiltskin’s body had been to find a terrifying demon in its place. Golden skin of leather and branches sticking out from every angel. His eyes contained no pupils, just two dosages of amber. Dark marks were branded on the forehead and arms. It twitched with every step as it searched the basement for her. She quietly moved to a corner hidden behind a shelf. At the smell of blood, it went towards the bathroom. Its legs snapped backwards similar to that of a bird.

While out of its peripherals, Belle moved quietly to hide in the unusable furnace. From the openings she watched the demon crawl up into the rafters where it sat and waited for her to screw up. Her boot slipped and it dropped down faster than she could crawl up through the chimney pipes attached to the device. As she screamed, Dr Whale prayed. Zelena asked for Rumpelstiltskin to do what he must to come back to her. Belle fell to the bottom of a pit of ashes and pushed the grate to escape. Everything had gone silent once the demon couldn’t fit up the pipe with her. She’d stayed down far longer than she possibly needed, but she had to be safe. Now out she could hear silent sobs. She followed to see Rumpelstiltskin stabbing himself over and over with a knife.

“What are you?” 

He handed Belle a book which gave in detail how to bring back someone from the dead. On the first page was an inscription wishing for the love of their life to return. The price to bring Rumpelstiltskin back was one virgin a year. On the day that he died. He put a hand on her arm and mouthed the word ‘last’. His face twisted and he grit his teeth before shouting ‘no’. He stormed away, furious and blaming himself. That’s why they had drugged him. So he wouldn’t remember. As he started heading towards the noose, Belle grasped for him and held his arms. 

“This isn’t your fault. I’m not going to let you kill yourself either.” 

“Rumple? Sweetie, you know I’ve always loved and done nothing but try to protect you. She’s the last one after this!” Zelena called from upstairs. 

“You did this for you! Those kids had lives, they had parents who loved them!” Belle yelled back. Dr Whale began panicking. 

“We have to let her out.” He pushed forward.

“No, Whale. If you do that, you might as well kill your own brother again.” Whale relented. 

Rumpelstiltskin, tears staining his cheeks, began writing on the wall. As the light started shaking and the organ in the corner began playing from the wind, Belle brought him to her chest and held him. It was coming back. As he ripped her body to shreds as the demon and devoured her blood, she didn’t stop screaming for help. He took out her heart. And he killed her. The last one.

When the screaming finally stopped and they knew it was time, Zelena opened the door to the basement. Dr Whale picked up a ladder and placed it down and began climbing. Once he was down on the ground, Zelena followed suit. She clicked on the light. They followed the trail of violence until they saw Belle had written in her own blood that she’d forgiven him. Rumpelstiltskin, splattered with evidence of what he’d done, was sitting there holding her hand. He had covered her up with newspapers. For Zelena and Dr Whale, it was all done and over with. They did what they had to do. They took him outside and as the last part of the ritual, he stood under the light of the full moon at the center of the farm. 

“Welcome home, my love.” Zelena embraced the completely human Rumpelstiltskin. 

A few months later, Rumpelstiltskin organized a dinner party for the three of them to welcome him home. It was once again the anniversary of the day he died, but there were no more children to sacrifice. Music played and the radio sang. Everything in the mansion was perfect and good. He sat at the dinner table with a cake in front of him. Another year older, but no wishes to make. He thumbed across his favorite part in Belle’s book and looked out the beautiful large windows. As dinner came to end, he walked over to the fireplace and picked up the other book. The one Belle would never have to read, nor would she need to worry about anything like this ever again. He turned back to face the woman who claimed herself as his beloved and the Good Doctor Whale. He smiled.

“I grew up in a very unloving home that made me feel as though I was never going to be good at anything in particular. But I have found something I’m good at. Even better than the two of you.” He tossed the book on resurrection over onto the couch. The lights began flickering. “I’m really good at making a deal.” 

Around them, books fell off the shelves and the wind picked up inside of the house. With Whale cowering in the corner, Rumpelstiltskin walked over and hugged Zelena. “You had it what, twelve? I got it down to two. You want to know the best part? They didn’t have to be children.”

The Dark One made her appearance through the window. Both Zelena and Whale took off to no avail. Rumpelstiltskin stepped aside to let his deal unfold. He would take care of everything come morning so his sweetheart wouldn’t remember a thing. He’d do it better than they could ever hope to. On the days where she had nightmares, he would be there to hold her. For now he let the Dark One do her best work. He wasn’t a man who believed in karma, but he felt it fit this situation. What comes around goes around and all of that good stuff. Belle would come back to him. It would be the best deal he’d ever made. That beautiful girl would never feel alone ever again. His sweet, soft, lovely, perfect and intelligent girl.

Belle woke up in a beautiful bedroom with warm sunlight as the only source of light. She was dressed in a pale yellow dress. Not what she wore to school yesterday, but still very pretty. Pink roses sat on the nightstand attached to a note asking to meet someone in the library. She sat up, pushing back the lilac duvet and padding across the wood floors towards the door which had been locked from the inside. It opened into a beautifully decorated house. She expected to awaken from this dream at any minute and be back in her own bed getting ready for school. For now, she decided to let this play out. She took the stairs one at a time and admired everything. She didn’t know where she was going and decided to just follow the music. 

It lead her into a large and glorious room filled with books that had to be bigger than her own school. Belle walked over to the window first to see if there were any people outside. Surely she couldn’t be the only one here. Her shoulder was touched lightly as she glanced longer than probably necessary out of the bay window. She turned around and felt a surge of emotion for the man with a gentle and kind face. He was older than her, but her body didn’t seem to care. His doe eyes looked at her filled with happiness. Her father would definitely had something negative to say about this man’s hair being at length with the shoulders, but she didn’t care. She wondered if it was as soft as his gaze. Belle knew she must know him, but his name escaped her mind. 

“My name is Rumpelstiltskin. I take care of you here in my home.” 

“I’m Belle. I think.” A tiny laugh emitted from them both. He nodded, reaching up and searching her eyes to ask permission. When she just smiled, he caressed her face. 

“You are. You’ve been through too much, but know that I have too. I’ll help you get through it.” 

“I can feel that you’re important to me.” She confessed, but didn’t know if they were ever together or not.

“I would do anything for you.”


End file.
